The present invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to software development platforms in data processing systems.
Many conventional software products provide user interfaces that are difficult to use. These user interfaces are particularly difficult for novice users to use. Such novice users often feel intimidated by the user interfaces. Unfortunately, a user must typically undergo extensive training before he feels comfortable using the user interfaces of such software products.
The shortcomings of the user interfaces of the prior art are overcome by the present invention. In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a data processing system having a video display, a storage for storing computer programs, a processor for running the computer programs and a system level service for displaying at least one animated character on the video display. The computer programs include an application program and a program for displaying a system user interface from which the application program may be invoked. In accordance with this method, the program for displaying the system user interface is run on the processor. While the program is run, an animated character is displayed on the video display via the system level service. Assistance is provided to the user via the animated character. When running the application program on the processor, the animated character is displayed on the video display via the system level service. Assistance is provided to the user via the animated character.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a data processing system having a processor for running computer programs, storage for storing the computer programs and a video display. In this method, a current user is provided with a selection of personal characters from which the user may choose. In response to a choice by the user of a desired personal character, a character selected by the user is assigned to the user. Whenever any of the computer programs are run, the desired personal character is displayed on the video display for the current user and assistance is provided to the current user through the personal character.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a data processing system having a video display. In this method, an animated personal character is provided for a user. The animated personal character is displayed on the video display to assist the user in using the data processing system. A specialized task is invoked within the data processing system. When the specialized task is invoked, the personal character is replaced with an animated specialized character. The animated specialized character is displayed on the video display and provides assistance to the user for the specialized task.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a data processing system having a video display and a character editor. In the method, the character editor is used to interactively create a personal character for a user. The character created using the character editor is displayed on the video that is displayed to assist the user in using the data processing system.